The Return
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: During the battle on the bridge in Wave, a strange occurance happens. someone thought to be dead returns to life. how will this person affect Naruto's life. Will romance blossom between Naruto and a certain pinkhaired girl? NaruSaku.
1. Battle and Resurection

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Once again Writers block has hit me full force and I need to vent some of my ideas. The problem is that if I try to add them to my other stories, it would mess everything up. So here I am once again, writing a new story. Do not worry, Naruto's Perverted Adventure and Altered Past, Changed Future are still being written, but very slowly. Now please begin reading my latest creation…

The Return.

Summary: During the battle on the bridge, something extraordinary happens. The return of someone who was thought to be dead brings a new adventure for Naruto. But who is this stranger and what connections does he have with Naruto? Watch as this stranger makes a profound impact on his life and helps him get closer to his dreams and get the girl. Naru/Saku. wouldn't have it any other way!

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"

* * *

_

Chapter 1... Battle and Resurection.

A thick fog covers the area as a clash of the titans takes place between Sharingan Kakashi and Zabuza, demon of the bloody mist.

Not far away a smaller but not less intense battle is taking place between Uzuamki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and a boy wearing a hunter nin's mask. Currently Naruto and Sasuke are trapped in the enemy's jutsu called the **Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors), **that surrounds enemy with Mirrors made out of ice, allowing the user of the jutsu to move around at high speeds and attack from all directions.

"Sasuke!!!" yells Naruto as his teammate is impaled with hundreds of sebon needles.

"Stop yelling dobe." said Sasuke as he begins to feel the affects of the blood loss form getting hit with so many needles.

"But why? Why did you jump in front of me?" asks Naruto as he looks at his "dying" teammate.

" My body just moved on its own." replied Sasuke, his voice fading. "I promised my self… that I wouldn't die until… I killed Itachi." with those last words, Sasuke falls limp, no longer breathing.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" screams Naruto as power begins to radiate off of him. A small shockwave rockets off of him, clearing away the mist. Suddenly a huge amount of energy is released. Red chakra swirls around the boy as his appearance begins to change. His hair becomes longer and more wild, his hands turn into claws, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks become darker and more defined. All of a sudden pain rockets through the boy. The seal on his stomach glowing red through his shirt.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?!" roars Naruto as long cuts appear on his arm, freely bleeding. Bits of skin and hair begin to flake off as if he is being put through a cheese grater. He watches as the red chakra begins to take a human shape standing in front of him. The bits of flesh and hair float towards the mass, being absorbed. The blood at the bottom of the chakra mass is slowly being absorbed by the mass, as if it were a sponge. Feeling a pull at his own chakra, he watches as his blue chakra is being sucked towards the object. Swirling around, becoming more and more dense, it begins to take the shape of a persons chakra coil. Small branches shoot off in the shape of the entire chakra network, all gates and chakra points included. No longer feeling a drain on his energy, he watches as the chakra begins to turn a darker blue as more chakra begins to be produced on its own. Now, small pieces of fabric begin to tare off of Sasuke's and his person, heading towards the mass of red chakra as the fully developed and independent chakra network is absorbed by the red cloud of chakra. He then watches as tendrils of chakra shoot out of the mirror prison and grabs a hold of one of the dead workers' bodies. The body is instantly vaporized except for a white dust that is now being carried back by the red chakra. Naruto could only guess that it was the person's bones. The red cloud of chakra remained there for a few more minutes as it absorbs more pieces of cloth, abandoned kunai, shuriken, and sebon needles. Slowly the cloud of red chakra begins to dissipate, revealing the figure of a man. The man was about 6'3", had long ,spiky, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a Konoha forehead protector, standard jonin uniform, complete with flack jacket, and a long white coat/cape with flames around the bottom.

"HUAAAHHH… That was a long nap!" said the man.

"What the HELL!!!!" shouts Naruto, who is completely healed. Who the hell are you?!?!"

"Oh, Me? Well, my name is…" started the man before he was rudely cut off by the boy in the mirrors.

"Enough! It is time I finish you two off like I did your friend over there! This is the will of my master, so it shall be done!" yells the boy as he launches a new barrage of needles at the two.

"Ok kid, what's this kid's problem?" asks the man.

"I have no clue, but he killed Sasuke! We tried to get out of this ice dome, but there's no way out!" yells Naruto

"That's easily taken care of. Just watch me!" Says the man as he concentrates chakra to his palm. The energy begins to rotate and form a spiraling ball.

"**RASENGAN!!!" **shouts the man as he slams the ball of super-concentrated chakra into the mirror the boy was in destroying the mirror and flinging its occupant out.

On the other side of the bridge is Sakura with Tazuna, and Kakashi who is fighting with Zabuza. He currently had Zabuza pinned down with his summoned ninja dogs.

"What Was that?" shouts Sakura to her sensei.

"No Way! It can't be! There's no Way! But that Jutsu! And that chakra felt so familiar! It has to be him!" said Kakashi an total shock.

"Huh? Who sensei?" asks Sakura.

"Minato-sensei…" says Kakashi in a low voice but loud enough for Zabuza to hear causing his eyes to go wide with shock.

"No…" whispers Zabuza.

"Sensei?" questions Sakura again.

'_I guess that part of the seal really worked… Minato-sensei didn't think it would work, but even he can be wrong sometimes. Ha! That baka managed to cheat the Shinigami. It's going to be great having him back.' _thought Kakashi.

Taking her attention off of her sensei, she looks over to where Naruto and Sasuke went to fight that boy in the mask. Suddenly a strong wave of wind based chakra blows over the bridge, coming from the center of the bridge, neutralizing the thick fog. Standing next to a slowly dematerializing dome of ice mirrors is a tall, blonde man, wearing a white coat. next to him is a boy wearing orange, who is obviously Naruto. Laying a little ways a way from the dome is a boy with long black hair. As the ice mirrors completely disolve, she sees the prone body of Sasuke, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" shouts Sakura as she sees her "beloved" lying on the ground..

"Sakura, Stay put! It is not safe yet to go over there!" shouts Kakashi as he begins to do hand signs. The sound of 1000 birds chirping fills the air. "It's time you meet your end, Zabuza.

Kakashi charges at Zabuza with all the speed he has. Mere feet away from his target he sticks his arm out in front of him as he readies himself for his jutsu.

"**Chidori" **yells Kakashi as he slams his lightning blade into his enemy's chest. Or so he thought. Instead of Zabuza, he hit the boy named Haku instead.

"Hahahaha! You couldn't kill me that easily, Kakashi. I guess my tool did serve its purpose." laughs out Zabuza.

"How could you! How could you say such things about him! He cared deeply for you and then you toss him away like a broken kunai!" shouts Naruto as he runs towards the fallen ninja, followed by the man.

Looking over at Haku's body, Zabuza begins to feel a strange sensation. The feelings of guilt and sadness well up inside of him as he continues to gaze at his dead comrade's corpse. A small tear escapes from the corner of his eye as he remembers the good times and the bad times he had with his comrade.

"I'm sorry Haku… my friend." mumbles out Zabuza

"Kukukuku! Look at what we have here! If it isn't Zabuza, demon of the mist. Looks to me more like a baby demon instead. Oh and what a pity, that little shit that broke my arm seems to be dead. What a tragedy." said a short man with glasses, surrounded by bodyguards. He is the one and only Gato. He then precedes to kick Haku's lifeless body.

"You bastard!" shouts Zabuza.

"Oh and like you could do anything about it. Your arms are useless. I have nothing to be afraid of. All I see are two worn-out ninja and a bunch of kids. Your usefulness is gone Zabuza, so I'll put you out of your misery." stated Gato as he raised his hand to make an order to his thugs. "Kill them now, but leave Zabuza and the girl. I get to kill him and you boys get to have some fun with the girl."

"I don't think so." said a voice behind him. In an instant, there was a strangely shaped kunai held to Gato's neck, courtesy of the blonde mystery man.

"Who are you?" said Gato, quivering in fear at the newcomer.

"I go by many names. Some call me a Threat, some a Hero. A SS ranked criminal in the Iwa Bingo Book, I am known throughout the countries as Konoha's Yellow Flash. My name is Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage." said the Yondaime.

'_Oh Shit! The Yondaime Hokage! This is Bad! Very Bad!'_ thought Gato.

"I believe your time in the world of the living is up, but I do not believe it's my right to kill you. If I did, you would have been dead long ago. I think it's up to Zabuza-san to finish you off." stated Minato.

Hearing his sensei's words, Kakashi dismisses his dogs and releases Zabuza.

Turning around to face Naruto, Zabuza asks, "Hey kid, do you think you could give me a Kunai?"

"Yeah sure. But how are you going to hold it? You can't use your arms." replies Naruto.

"Just put it in my mouth and I'll take care of the rest." said Zabuza.

"Naruto grabs a kunai and places it in Zabuza's mouth. Zabuza clamps down on it and takes off running full speed at Gato.

"Stop him!" shouts Gato, still in Minato's grasp.

Zabuza slashes at the thugs as he continues his charge. He gets cut and stabbed repeatedly, spears sticking out of his chest and back.

"DIE!!!!" shouts Zabuza as he slices Gato's troat with the knife, ending his life. Minato drops Gato's body and walks over to the fallen Zabuza.

"Take me over there… I want to be by Haku… Please…" whispered Zabuza. The Yondaime proceeded then to pick up Zabuza and placed him next to the body of his dead friend.

"There… you are next to your comrade." said Minato.

"Haku… you were a good person. This was all my fault. If I wouldn't have accepted Gato's offer, you would still be alive. My time is short now, and I will probably never see you again. You were too good of a person to go where I'm going. Goodbye my friend…" spoke Zabuza with his last words.

"Hey, You killed our Meal ticket! Now we're going to have to raid that little town for compensation." Yells a random thug.

"You aren't going anywhere!" shouts Naruto while forming the hand seal for his favorite jutsu. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Around 30 Narutos appear on the bridge.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **came two cries from next to Naruto. Looking around he sees 10 Kakashis and 20 Yondaimes.

"Let's Go!" Shouts a thug. The mercenaries began to charge at the Ninjas until an arrow lands right in front of them. Looking up, they see the total population of the village standing there with various weapons. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto sees Inari holding a crossbow.

"The Hero always shows up right in the nick of time, right?" asks Inari.

"You got that right!" shouts Naruto.

"Lets Get out of here!!!" shouts on of the thugs as they all take off, running and jumping off the side of the bridge. As the mercenaries retreat, it begins to snow.

"Snow?" Questions Tazuna. "It's too early for snow in these parts."

"Haku Came from where it was cold and snowed a lot." said Naruto. "This is Haku's last gift to us."

Hearing footsteps, he turns around to see Sakura running right at him. He just stands there as she runs right past him towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" screams Sakura as she reaches his cold and lifeless body. "NO!!! Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura continues to cry onto the dead Uchiha.

"Sakura. Get off me! Your heavy." says the supposedly dead Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun! You're alive!" yells Sakura as she hugs him. Hearing Sakura's yells, Naruto runs over to them.

"Looks like you're ok after all, teme." said Naruto.

"No thanks to you, Dobe." replied Sasuke.

"Well, we'd probably both be dead if it wasn't for that guy." said Naruto, pointing at Minato, who is currently talking with Kakashi at the other end of the bridge.

With Kakashi and Minato…

"Sensei? Is it really you?" asks Kakashi.

"Yep! It's me alright!" replied Minato. "That Seal worked like a charm!"

"It's great to have you back, Minato-sensei!" said a happy Kakashi.

"It's great to be back! Now I get to spend time with my son, after being sealed inside of him for I'm guessing about 13 years?" said Minato.

"Yeah, around that much. Hold on! Did you just say Son?!?!"

"Yep!" Replied Minato.

"So Naruto really is your son! I knew it!" shouted Kakashi.

"Yep! And Now I get to spend some quality Father/son time with him, after all these years."

"Sensei, I think it would be a good idea if you told him that you're his father first." stated Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" said Minato while scratching the back of his head.

"Now would be a good time!" yelled Kakashi.

"Ok! Ok! I'm Going!" shouted Minato.

With Naruto…

"So Hold on. Let me get this strait. This guy appeared out of nowhere surrounded by some strange red chakra and started kicking that guy's ass with some crazy jutsu made of pure chakra? He then proceeded to get behind that Gato guy without anybody noticing? What the hell type of story is that?" asked a pissed off Sasuke.

"Yep!" replied Naruto with Sakura actually agreeing with him for once.

"Whatever Dobe." responds Sasuke. Turning around, he comes face to face with the man Naruto was talking about kneeling in front of him.

"Hmm… so you're Uchiha Sasuke." said Minato.

"Yeah, that's me. What about it." replies Sasuke.

"I don't see what's so special about you." said Minato, mocking the Uchiha heir.

"You are just like that dobe, don't know talent when you see it." responds the Uchiha.

"Really? I guess what they say is true. Like Father, Like son." whispers Minato in Sasuke's ear.

"Hn…" replies Sasuke.

"Alrighty then! My name is Namikaze Minato, but you may all call me Yondaime-sama!" shouts Minato as he stands up.

"Yondaime!!!" Shout the three genin.

"Yep! that's me!" exclaims Minato. "Oh, and Naruto, Can I see you for a minute?"

"Yeah. Sure, Yondaime-sama." replies Naruto.

"I'm guessing that you already know about the fox, right?" asks Minato.

"Yeah I know." responds Naruto, bowing his head.

"Well, what you didn't know is that I modified the seal right before the Shinigami was to take my soul. I sealed myself inside of you, along with the fox. The thing is, I couldn't seal myself into just anyone. I needed a blood relative that when I would be awakened, that person's blood would be sufficient for transforming into my own. I also needed the power of the Kyuubi to help in creating my new body. See, the only living relative I had was you, Naruto, my son. I couldn't and wouldn't put the burden of having the Kyuubi sealed into anyone else's child, unless I could make the sacrifice myself. That is why I chose you. You are the person I trusted the most with the great responsibility of holding the demon. You, my son." said Minato as tears streaked down his face.

"Dad!" yells Naruto as he hugs onto his father as if he would disappear. "Never leave me again!"

"Never again!" said Minato.

"So does that mean my real clan name is Namikaze, instead of Uzumaki?" asks Naruto.

"Yes and no. you are indeed a Namikaze, but you are also a member of the Uzumaki of Whirlpool country.

"Ok?" questions Naruto.

"We'll talk more about it after we get back to Konoha." replied Minato.

Rejoining the group, the others looks at the father-son Duo with questioning eyes.

"What was that about?" asks Sakura.

"I'll tell you on one condition." replies Naruto.

"What?" huffs out Sakura.

"If you go out on a date with me when we get back to Konoha." said Naruto with a smirk.

"No Way! Tell Me now!!!" screamed Sakura.

"Nope! Only if you go out with me!" replied Naruto.

"Fine! But it better not be ramen!" said Sakura as she calms down.

"Yatta! I knew you would eventually come around! I promise it won't be ramen either."

"Ok! Now tell me!" yelled Sakura.

"Not Yet. I'll tell you when we get back to the house. Too many prying ears." replied Naruto.

"Na-ru-to!" Yells Sakura as she chases after him.

'_hmm… those two would make a nice couple! Kind of reminds me of how we used to be, Kushina.' _Thought the Yondaime as he watches his son run off into the distance being chased by his pink-haired teammate…

End Chapter…

* * *

Wow, this was a long one. don't worry, when I find my motivation, I'll start working on my other stories. 'Til Next time! Ja Ne!!! 


	2. Return to Konoha

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

The Return.

Summary: During the battle on the bridge, something extraordinary happens. The return of someone who was thought to be dead brings a new adventure for Naruto. But who is this stranger and what connections does he have with Naruto? Watch as this stranger makes a profound impact on his life and helps him get closer to his dreams and get the girl. Naru/Saku. wouldn't have it any other way!

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"

* * *

_

Chapter 2- Return to Konoha…

Tazuna's House, Sakura's bedroom…

"Naruto! Tell me right now!" yelled Sakura as she unceremoniously flops down on the bed.

Sitting down on the bed next to her, Naruto lays back to collect his thoughts.

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but he said that he's my father." said Naruto with a small grin on his face.

"WHAT!!!" shouts Sakura. "But how? I mean you two do look kind of alike, but he's way better looking than you, baka. And you two don't even have the same last name.

"I'm guessing he did it to protect me. I mean, the guy is the Yondaime Hokage, for crying out loud! He must have thousands of enemies that would have killed me for having the same last name as him. Although, he did say I was an Uzumaki of whirlpool country as well. I think that must have been my mom's maiden name or something." replied Naruto.

"I guess I believe you, but Sasuke-kun is still better than you." says Sakura.

"I don't thinks so." responds Naruto.

"And why's that?" asks Sakura, getting slightly pissed off at Naruto for thinking that he's better than her 'Sasuke-kun".

"Because I managed to convince the most beautiful kunoichi I have ever seen to go on a date with me! That's why!" replies Naruto, now completely grinning.

"You baka." says a blushing Sakura in a slightly flirty voice before punching Naruto in the back of the head.

"OWW!!! Sakura-chan!!!" cries Naruto as Sakura giggles at his antics.

Downstairs…

Sitting in the kitchen is Tsunami, waiting for her son and father to get back from the bridge. Hearing the door open she expects to see them, when she comes face to face with a tall, blonde man wearing a white coat. Not recognizing him, she immediately goes on the defensive. Looking at his forehead protector, she relaxes noticing the symbol for Konoha.

"Hey there! You must be Tsunami!" said Minato with a foxy smile. '_Wow! She's beautiful! Who would have thought that old fart would have a daughter this hot!'_

"That's me, but who are you? I don't recall seeing you around before." responded Tsunami. _' this guy is really cute! I really wonder who he is?'_

"Oh, my name Namikaze Minato, and I just got here a little while ago to help out with the fight." replied Minato.

"Really? I thought those kids and Kakashi-san could take care of those guys on their own. I didn't think someone as strong as Kakashi-san would need any help." said Tsunami.

"Hahaha!" chuckled Minato. "I admit Kakashi is pretty strong, but he's nothing compared to the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko!"

"Huh? The Yellow Flash of Konoha?" questions Tsunami.

"Yep! That's what they call me! The Fastest man in Konoha, Dattebayo!" brags Minato.

"Hehehe!" giggles Tsunami. "You sound just like that Naruto kid."

"Yes he does!" said A voice behind them.

"Hey there Kakashi!" says Minato with a grin.

"Back to flirting with pretty girls again, Sensei? What would Kushina think?" says Kakashi with a hidden smirk as he Tazuna and Sasuke enter the house

"Low blow Kakashi-kun! Plus, I think it's time I move on. Kushina wouldn't want me to be lonely for the rest of my life." replied Minato, a sad look now adorning his usually happy face.

"Hn…" said Sasuke. "Let's get packed and get out of here."

Sasuke then goes upstairs to pack up his stuff.

"How do you put up with him? It's like there's a stick stuck so far up his ass, that it got wedged in his chest! Even you weren't that bad when you were younger, Kakashi!" stated Minato; his smile back on his face as if nothing happened.

"I really don't have a choice. The stupid council forced me into being his instructor if he passed my test. I couldn't ask for a replacement, plus I feel as though I owe Obito." retorted Kakashi.

"But why did they choose you of all people? Couldn't they have chosen another Uchiha to teach him?" asks Minato

"There aren't any other Uchiha." replied Kakashi.

"What?!?!" shouts Minato.

"They were all massacred by Uchiha Itachi, after gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. He left only Sasuke alive to live a life of revenge." said Kakashi.

"I guess that's why he acts the way he does and why the council want him to have special treatment." responded Minato with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Knowing those old bastards, they will probably want you to take him under your wing and teach him the Rasengan." said Kakashi.

"Yeah right! I ain't going to teach that kid anything! They can't order me around! I'm the goddamn Yondaime Hokage for Christ's Sake!" yells Minato as Tsunami drops the cup she was washing in the sink.

"What!!! You're the Hokage?!?!" shouts Tsunami.

"Yeah? What about it?" asks Minato.

"That's the most powerful ninja in your village!" exclaims Tsunami.

"Ok? I don't know what the big deal is though?

"That's all that Naruto kid talks about! Becoming Hokage! I finally see what a Hokage really looks like!" shouts Tsunami.

"So, do you like what you see?" asks Minato with a sly grin.

Tsunami turns back to the sink with a bright blush adorning her face.

"Sensei! That was mean!" exclaims Kakashi.

"It was all in good fun, Kakashi-kun! You'll learn eventually." replies Minato.

"Sensei, I'm 27 and you don't see me flirting around with girls as if I'm a teenager!" said Kakashi.

"No, instead you drive them away by reading Jiraiya-sensei's perverted books. Learn to live a little!" responds Minato.

"Whatever Sensei." said Kakashi as Minato Ruffles his hair like a little kid. "Cut it out!"

"Calm Down, Kakashi-kun! Jeeze, you still act like a little kid!" says Minato as Kakashi knocks away his hand.

"So do you, Minato-sensei!" replies Kakashi with a covered grin. "So do you."

Hearing footsteps coming from behind them, they turn around to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke standing there with all their gear packed.

"Packed already?" asks Kakashi.

"Yep! Packed and ready to go, Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Alright Everyone, let's go!" shouts Kakashi.

10 minutes later, at the bridge…

"It's alright, you can cry." says Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"No, you first!" yells Inari with tears also in his eyes.

"It's ok to cry when you're happy! Just let it go!" exclaims Naruto on the verge of crying.

"Thank you for all the help you have given our small nation. Without your help, I doubt that this bridge would have ever been finished." said Tazuna as he addressed Kakashi.

"No Problem! That was our job after all." said Kakashi.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Tsunami to Minato.

"I'm sure of it!" replied Minato as he pulls out a slip of paper. Drawling a seal for the Hiraishin no jutsu, he sticks the seal on one of the columns on the bridge. "This will get me here in a flash!"

"I'll miss you!" said Tsunami as she grabs a hold of the Yondaime and kissed him.

"Wahoo! Go Dad!" shouts Naruto when he sees his father and Inari's mom making out.

"I'll miss you too!" said Minato as they broke the kiss.

"Suddenly a mob of girls ranging in age from 12 to 18 rush Naruto and Sasuke.

"Marry me Naruto-kun!" shouts a random girl.

"Will you go out with me, Sasuke-kun?" shouts another random girl.

"I wanna have your babies, Naruto-kun!" shouts a girl around 16, before she pulls up her shirt and flashes Naruto, causing him to pass out from a giant nosebleed.

"Stupid Dobe!" growls Sasuke as he picks Naruto up off the ground and rejoins the group of Ninja.

"Well, now looks like a good time to be going! Ja ne!" shouts Kakashi as he turns around and begins walking.

"Bye!!!" shout the villagers as the Ninja begin to walk away.

"Ja ne, Tsunami-chan!" shouts Minato over his shoulder as he picks up Naruto off of Sasuke's shoulder.

"I Love you Minato-kun!" shouts Tsunami but Minato didn't hear.

"Come back to us Naruto-kun!!!!" shout the girls.

"So what should we call this bridge?" asks one of the villagers.

"Hmm… I really don't know."

"How 'bout the Kakashi bridge?" said another villager.

"Ooh! How bout the Sakura Bridge?" yelled a boy.

"Nah. There's already a bridge named that." replied Tazuna.

"How about the Minato Bridge?" asked Tsunami, thinking about her new love.

"I think we should call it the Naruto Bridge!" said Inari.

"Yes! that's a Great name! The Great Naruto Bridge! In dedication to the brave ninja who saved our village from the evil ways of Gato, and to the boy who taught this village a lesson in not giving up hope!" Shouted Tazuna. "Here's to the Great Naruto Bridge!"

As screams of joy fill the air, our favorite shinobi begin their journey back to their home village.

A week later, outside Konoha's gates…

"Finally home, dattebayo!" shouts Naruto.

"You can say that again!" exclaims Minato in excitement of seeing his home once again after so many years. _'I wonder how much the village has changed since I've been gone._

Reaching the gates, Kakashi turns to the guard station to check in. Sitting in the booth are Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo.

"Team Seven Checking in after a successful mission to Wave." stated Kakashi.

"Your Team is free to go, Kakashi-sempai, but who is that traveling with you?" asks Kotetsu as he looks at the stranger before a look of shock fills his face. "Yondaime-sama?!?!"

"Huh?" questions Minato as he turns around to face the guards. "Kotetsu? Izumo? Wow, did you two grow up or what. Last time I saw you two, you were just starting out as genin."

"Is it really you, Minato-sama?" asks Izumo.

"Yep! It's me, alright!" shouts Minato as he begins to form the Rasengan to prove it. "This enough proof?"

"The Rasengan! It really is you!" shouts Kotetsu. "You guys are free to go."

"Thanks!" replies Minato.

As they are walking through Konoha, Minato decides to drop to the back to talk to Kakashi, so his son can talk with his teammates.

"Haha! He really is like a Mini-me!" said Minato as he watches his son strut through the village in a very Narutoish way. "Jiraiya-sensei would have a field day with that kid."

"You can say that again! The one time I was taking with him and he said that with all the trouble you caused him nearly gave him a quote, "Gamabunta sized Heart attack." I don't know what he would do if he met up with Naruto." said Kakashi.

"That old perv probably would have a heart attack!" said Minato with a grin.

Turning to look at his son, Minato notices all the glares the boy was receiving before the villagers turned their attention upon himself; looking at him with looks of shock and astonishment.

"You goddamn Demon! Why are you Back? You should Have died out on that mission and cleansed this village of your evil presence!" shouted a villager as he picked up a rock.

"Kakashi, get the other genin out of here right now! I've got some business to take care of! Meet me and Naruto outside of the tower in a few minutes." ordered Minato.

"Hai Sensei!" replied Kakashi as he ordered Sasuke and Sakura to follow him.

"You dirty piece of demon shit! You worthless son of a whore! I'm going to do this village a favor and beat the living shit out of you!" shouted the villager as he threw the rock at Naruto's head.

Waiting for the rock to hit, Naruto closes his eyes and await's the pain. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to find his father standing in front of him, holding the rock.

"How Dare You Insult MY SON AND MY LATE WIFE!!! You Are The Piece of Shit that should be Killed!!!!!" roared Minato as he crushed the rock in his bare hand, releasing a huge amount of Killing Intent at the man.

"Huh? This is a trick of the demon! How dare you demon use the image of our Yondaime to defend yourself!" shouted the villager as he removes a kunai from his pocket and charges at Naruto and Minato. "Die Demon, Die!"

"You Fool!!!" shouts Minato as he charges up a Rasengan.

"You will not fool me with your cheep illusions, Demon!" screams the villager as he slashes at the Yondaime.

"**Rasengan!!!"** Shouts Minato as he slams the jutsu into the gut of the villager, sending the man flying into the brick wall behind him.

"Let that be a lesson to anyone who wishes to hurt my son because of the Demon I sealed inside him!" shouts a very pissed off Minato as he grabs his son and uses the Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport both of them to the seal he left on the side of the Hokage Tower before the Kyuubi Attack.

Looking around, Minato notices that Kakashi and the others haven't arrived yet.

"I'm sorry Naruto… For all the pain I have caused you." said Minato in a low voice, clearly ashamed of what he did to Naruto in order to protect a village that seemingly didn't disserve it.

"It's ok Dad! If you wouldn't have sealed that demon, we all would have been dead! It's not your fault! It has made me stronger, not only physically, but mentally too! It gave me something to strive for! To Be Hokage! That is My dream! Not only to have the people of this village see me as a human, not as the demon, but to protect my precious people, Dattebayo!" shouts Naruto.

"Thanks son!" says Minato as he ruffles Naruto's hair.

"Yo, Sensei!" calls Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi!" replies Minato.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" asks Sakura.

"Oh? Well, they don't call me the Yellow Flash of Konoha for nuthin' I was just showing Naruto my Hiraishin no jutsu! It can transport a person anywhere in a split second!" responds Minato with a foxy grin.

"Hn…" said Sasuke. "let's just report into the Hokage."

Glaring at Sasuke, Minato turns around and leads the way up the staircase.

Hokage's Office…

Inside of his office is Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, working on a tall stack of paperwork.

'_Damn you Minato! You had to go and get yourself killed and leave me here to do paperwork! Of course, you had the audacity to refuse to do paperwork, and leave me with all of the papers since the beginning of your term in office. That set back everything by at least a year! Now I'll never get this all filed!' _mentally cursesSarutobi.

"Um-mm. Ho-ok-a-ag-e-s-sa-m-ma? T-team S-se-even is h-here to s-see y-you." stutters the Sandaime's secretary.

"Send them in!" calls Sarutobi. _' I wonder what has her all worked up?'_

Hearing the door open, Sarutobi looks up from his work as he watches team 7 file in followed by a tall, blond haired man.

"Minato?!?!" shouts the Sandaime in pure shock…

End Chapter two!

* * *

So tired! Hope you guys like the new chapter! A little Naru/Saku in there for you guys. Also a little Minato/Tsunami too! Next chapter out sometime this week!

'til next time! Ja ne!


	3. Yondaime Once again and Girl Trouble

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!! I do not own any songs or bands mentioned either. I also Do not own Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. And I do not own Sony.

The Return.

Summary: During the battle on the bridge, something extraordinary happens. The return of someone who was thought to be dead brings a new adventure for Naruto. But who is this stranger and what connections does he have with Naruto? Watch as this stranger makes a profound impact on his life and helps him get closer to his dreams and get the girl. Naru/Saku. wouldn't have it any other way!

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

'Lyrics'

* * *

Chapter 3- Yondaime Once Again and Girl Trouble…

The Hokage is sitting at his desk working on the "evil" paperwork, when team seven enters his office followed by a tall, blond haired man.

"Minato?!?!" shouts the Sandaime in pure shock.

"That's me!" replies Minato.

"But how? You're Dead!" exclaims Sarutobi.

"Well, it's a long story…"

Minato then goes on telling the story of how he invented a special seal to save his soul from the clutches of the Shinigami when he sealed the Kyuubi inside of his son. Leaving out some key parts about the Kyuubi to keep Naruto's secret from his son's two teammates. He then precedes to tell of his release from the seal and the creation of his new body, along with the battle on the bridge.

"That is a very interesting story Minato. It's pretty crazy, but I believe you." stated the old Hokage before taking a long draw from his pipe.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama." replied Minato.

"Kakashi, I want a fully typed report from you about this mission by the end of the week. And I swear to God, if it's late, I will ban you from purchasing Icha Icha Paradise books. Is that understood?" states Sarutobi with a glare.

"Understood Hokage-sama!" says Kakashi in a bored tone.

"Alright. Sasuke, Sakura, you two are dismissed. Naruto, Kakashi and Minato, you three are to remain here." said the Sandiame.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" shout Sasuke and Sakura before exiting the room. Once the two genin leave the room, the aging Hokage turns his attention back to Minato.

"Now that you're back Minato, you are to be reinstated and return to your post as Hokage." stated Sarutobi. _'Kukukukuku! Now I can retire again and be free of all that evil paperwork! And just to make sure that this baka doesn't slack off, I'll watch over his progress! Kukukukuku!'_

"Hai, but on one condition." said Minato.

"And what's that?" asks Sarutobi.

"Since returning, I've noticed that my body isn't as strong as it used to be, and I get worn out more easily too. I was thinking that there could be two Hokages instead of just one, so I could take time to retrain my body and spend time with my son." stated Minato.

"What!" shouts the Sandiame. '_There goes my retirement!'_

"If I remember correctly, the Shodai, and the Nidaime did the same thing to an extent. Their terms overlapped for a few years, until that fateful battle that claimed the Shodai's life. Then the Nidaime took over completely before stepping down completely to allow you to become Hokage, since he believed you could handle it on his own. I am asking you to do this, because I feel that in the state I am in right now, that I am not strong enough to handle the job alone right now." said Minato.

"Fine… From this day forward, you are once again the Yondaime Hokage, and I will prolong my retirement to help you until the time comes that you can once again handle the job again on your own." stated Sarutobi.

"Thanks Old Man!" said Minato with a grin.

"Grrr… You are going to be the death of me one day, Minato." growled the Sandiame.

"Nah. I don't think so, OLD man." replied Minato, empathizing on the "OLD".

"Whatever…" grunted Sarutobi. "Kakashi, I want you to go and inform the Council of a special town meeting to be held in front of the tower. Also, spread word to the general public of this meeting. It is to happen in two hours, so you better get your ass in gear!"

"Hai! Sarutobi-sama!" shouted Kakashi before Shunshining out of the room.

"Now that you are back Minato, you are going to be needing the keys to your house. Right?" stated Sarutobi as he throws a set of keys into Minato's waiting hands.

"Thanks Sarutobi!" shouted Minato. "I guess you will be living with me from now on, Naruto."

"Really?" asks Naruto with a joyous expression.

"Yep! Really!" replied Minato.

"Ok! Now all we got to do is wait for the meeting to begin." stated the Sandaime.

2 hours later…

"I have called you all here today, citizens of Konohagakure no Sato, for an important meeting." Said the Sandiame in a sagely voice. "As of today, one of our greatest ninja, who was thought to be dead, has returned to us. I ask all of you to welcome back Namikaze Minato."

Looks of shock fill the faces of the older ninja at hearing their Yondaime's name.

"Who's That?" calls a voice from the crowd, obviously a younger person who does not know that Minato is the Yondaime.

With the thud of a kunai hitting the stage and a bright yellow flash, the Yondaime Hokage appeared before the people of Konoha.

"YONDAIME-SAMA!!!!!" shout many of the people.

In the crowd is an amazed and slightly worried Iruka.

'_I wonder how Naruto is going to handle this? The man he looks up to the most and the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of him is back. I wonder where Naruto is, anyway? He wouldn't miss this for anything!' _thought Iruka.

"As I was Saying, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, has returned and will be returning to his post as Hokage. I will also be keeping part of my duties, so Minato can get used to life in Konoha again and spend time with his son." stated Sarutobi.

"But I thought you were dead!" shouted another villager.

"I was dead, but I was brought back due to a special seal I invented. I will not go into detail of how I came back." said Minato.

"Son? Since when did Minato-sama have a son?!?!" shouts one of Minato's fan girls from before the Kyuubi attack.

"Yes, I have a son. He is almost thirteen now, but he goes by my wife's clan name instead of mine, for obvious reasons."

"You were Married?!?! Was it that redheaded woman that you were always with?" shouts another fan girl.

"Yes. I was married to Uzumaki Kushina, but we married in secret and she kept her clan name for the same reason my son does not bare mine." stated Minato, clearly getting irritated by the random questioning. "I had many enemies, so it was the only safe way."

"Hold on! Uzumaki? You don't mean that your son is that baka Naruto, do you?" shouts a voice from the crowd, the voice belonging to one Yamanaka Ino.

On queue, Naruto jumps off the top of the Hokage tower. _'Ha! This is going to be awesome! Now all I got to is make this landing and…' _POW! Naruto does a belly flop onto the stage.

"Oww!!!" shouts Naruto as he slowly gets up off the ground to stand next to his father.

'_We're going to have to work on that…' _thought Minato.

"Naruto, you baka!!!" yells Sakura from her spot in front of the stage.

"Hehe… Sorry Sakura-chan!" called Naruto to his Pink-haired crush.

"ALRIGHT! This meeting is officially over!" shouts the Sandaime.

As the crowd slowly disperses Minato says, "How 'bout we get your stuff and move it into the house, Naruto?"

"Alright!" replies Naruto.

"I'll have the rest of team seven and team ten accompany you." says Sarutobi.

"Sounds like a plan." said Minato.

Half Hour later- Naruto's Apartment…

"This is where you live, Naruto?" asks Sakura in awe of the rundown condition of the apartment.

"It's not that bad. I have many leather bound books and my apartment smells of rich Mahogany." says Naruto jokingly.

Fumbling around for his keys, he finally finds them and opens the door to let team seven, team ten, their sensei, and his father into the apartment. Walking in, they noticed that it wasn't as bad as the outside, but it didn't smell like mahogany. Instead it smelled like old ramen, cheap air freshener, cologne, and something that no one really wanted to find out what it was.

"I guess you were right, Naruto, but it smells a little funky over that way." says Sakura, pointing at the door to his bedroom.

Chuckling a little, Naruto begins to scratch the back of his head.

Looking around the apartment, Ino spots a few plants on his windowsill.

"Wow, Naruto! I didn't think you liked plants?" said Ino.

"Well, it's a bit of a hobby for me." said Naruto with a grin.

"Hn… It looks like the dobe also has quite the CD collection, too." stated Sasuke.

"Oh? Well let's see what he has in the CD player right now." says Minato as he hits play on the slightly outdated stereo. You Give Love A Bad Name begins to blare through the speakers.

'Shot through the heart and you're to blame

Darlin' you give love, a bad name.'

'_I really like this song! Bon Jovi kicks ass!' _thought Minato.

'FUCK YOU!!!!'

'_Ok… Never mind… I think my son has a few screws loose.' _thought Minato.

"Hn… Atreyu… The dobe doesn't have half bad taste in music after all." said Sasuke, approving of the angst.

"Ok, that's enough of this song." says Minato as he presses the Power button, completely freaked out by the remake of one of his favorite songs.

"Let's get to work so Naruto and Sakura can go on their little date." said Kakashi while chuckling.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" shouts a red-faced Sakura, either in anger or embarrassment.

"Date?!?!" screams Ino. "You're going on a date with Naruto?!?!"

"Um… Yeah?" says Sakura in a small voice, a blush that matched her hair spreading across her face. _'Shannaro! What the hell? Why are you blushing?!?! You don't like that idiot, do you?'_asks Inner Sakura. _'I don't know…'_ thought Sakura.

"Hn…" grunted Sasuke. '_At least that pink-haired bitch is off my case. Now for this blonde-haired banshee.' _thought the brooding Uchiha as he looks at Sakura and then glares at Ino.

"That's so cute!!!" screeches Ino. "Finally, you realized that I'm better than you and gave up on Sasuke-kun."

"What?!?!" shouts Sakura. "As if Pig! I'm way better than you! At least I've got guys who want to ask me out. I haven't seen anyone try to ask you out, Ino-pig."

"Huh?!?! I've had plenty of guys ask me out, Forehead! I just don't accept, because of my love for Sasuke-kun! Humph! It just show how dedicated you are to Sasuke-kun!" replies Ino.

"So Troublesome…" grumbles Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah! I'll beat you Pig! And I'll be the one with Sasuke-kun in the end! This date means nothing to me!" shouts Sakura. The then precedes to stick her tongue out at her rival. This results in Ino turning bright red in anger.

The aftermath of the verbal battle between the two girls left a mix of emotions strewn across the faces of the males in the room. One boy has a look of annoyance with a hint of arrogance. Another has the look of someone who has had his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on, tears threatening to spill out of his blue eyes down his whisker-scared face. The others have a look of pity for the boy who's heart has been shattered.

"How Could you say such things!" shouts Choji in defense of his friend.

Turning around, Sakura's only response was, "Huh?", before analyzing the scene in front of her. Everyone was glaring at her, including a very angry Yondaime, who was trying to comfort his son. She then looks at the boy they Hokage has his arm around. The look of hurt was enough to drive her to tears. "What have I done?" stutters out a shocked Sakura, tears threaten to pour down her face. She turns around and runs out of the apartment, tears now freely falling from her eyes.

"Ok everyone! Show's over! Let's get the rest of Naruto's stuff packed and out of here." orders Kakashi.

"Hai!" shout the remaining genin as they make quick work of packing up all of Naruto's things.

With Sakura- Sakura's bedroom…

Lying on her bed, we find Sakura, crying her eyes out.

'_Why? Why am I so stupid?!?! I never should have said those things! Now Naruto probably hates me! Why! The look of hurt in his eyes was just too much to handle. I can't even begin to imagine what he feels like right now!'_ shouts Sakura in her head, sobbing her whole time.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Sakura it's your mother. I'm coming in." says Sakura's mom, Haruno Tanka. Opening the door she finds her daughter crying on her bed. "What's Wrong Honey? Is it Sasuke again?"

"No mom." said Sakura as she wipes the tears out of her eyes. "It's Naruto. A fresh wave of tears poor out of her eyes as she moans in agony after saying his name.

"What Happened? What did he do?" asks a very concerned Tanka.

"He didn't do anything. It was me!" wailed Sakura.

"What did you do honey?" asks Tanka.

"I got into an argument with Ino over Sasuke again, and I went overboard. Naruto asked me on a date on the way back from Wave and I accepted. But when I got into the fight, I told Ino that my date with Naruto didn't mean anything, and that I would get Sasuke." said Sakura between sniffles. "I broke his heart, mom! I'm a horrible person!"

"Shh… It's ok. You just need to make it up to him, that's all." said Tanka while comforting her daughter.

"But how?" asks Sakura, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Hmm… How 'bout taking him on that date? I can tell you really have feelings for him, not like that crush you have on the Uchiha. Just give it a try. Ok?" said Tanka.

"Ok mom!" exclaims Sakura, her sadness gone.

"What are you waiting for?!?! You've got a date to get ready for!" shouts Tanka as she throws a package at Sakura. "Take this too!"

Opening the package, Sakura pulls out a beautiful pink dress.

"What's this?"

"Consider it an early Christmas present!" said Tanka with a grin…

Later- Namikaze Mansion, Naruto's room…

Naruto is laying on his bed in his new bedroom staring at his brand new computer, that the Sandaime Hokage bought him as a housewarming present. It was pretty awesome. It was one of those new Sony Vaio that can be mounted to the wall and can you can watch T.V. on it too. Looking at the boy, you can notice that he is highly depressed. His eyes red from crying.

"Why?!?! Why did you have to crush my heart like that?!?! All I ever did to you was… Damn it! Why?!?!" screams the heartbroken boy as he punches his pillow.

Outside the Namikaze Mansion…

"I hope this is the right place." says a certain pink-haired girl who is currently staning on the front porch, waiting for someone to answer the door.

The front door swings open to reveal a slightly annoyed Minato.

"Hello…" growls out Minato.

"H-hello Hokage-sama." stutters out a very nervous Sakura.

"What do you want." blatantly states Minato.

"I… I came over to apologize to Naruto and…" starts Sakura.

"Dressed like that?" asks the Yondaime, a small grin beginning to appear on his visage.

"…and to see if he wants to still go on that date I promised him." finishes Sakura, a small blush gracing her features.

"Really now?" replies Minato, a full blown grin now upon his face. "What brought this change of heart?"

"I did some thinking, and I came to the conclusion that all I ever had on Sasuke was a crush, and that there's a guy who is far more worthy of my feelings out there." replied Sakura. Her blush becoming an even darker shade of red.

"Really… Well, come inside. I can't have my son's girlfriend freezing out in the cold all night. Now can I?" said Minato, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He steps aside to let the girl into the house. "His room is upstairs, all the way down the hall on the right."

"Thank you Yondaime-sama." said Sakura as she heads towards the staircase.

"Enough of the formalities! It makes me feel old! Just call me Minato!" exclaims Minato.

"Thanks again, Minato!" shouts Sakura before heading upstairs.

'_I think you would like her Kushina. She really reminds me of you in a way. Our son is a very lucky guy to have the heart of a girl like her.'_ thought Minato as he watches the pink-haired girl begin her trek upstairs. _'Good luck you two.'_

Naruto's room…

Naruto is currently sitting on his bed looking at his picture of Team Seven while listening to Three Simple Words by Finch.

'_Why is that every time something goes right in my life, something wrong always happens? What did I ever do to have a life that's this cursed?'_ thought Naruto, before focusing on the image of his brooding teammate. '_Ha! Fucking teme! You get everything handed to you on a silver platter. All I get is shit shoved in my face! You've got it all! You got the support of the villagers, popularity, and the girl of my dreams chasing after your bastard ass! And all you do is ignore it! Fucking teme! You've got all I ever wanted and you waste it!'_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in…" says Naruto, after being snapped out of his thoughts.

The door slowly opens to reveal Sakura in all her beauty.

Looking at Naruto, she is shocked by his gloomy expression is only able to say one thing, "Naruto…"

Looking up from the picture, he sees his pink-haired crush standing there in front of him before he snaps, "What do you want?" in a harsh voice.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry." said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Hn…" was Naruto's reply.

"I'm really, really sorry! I never meant to hurt you the way I did!" exclaimed Sakura. Tears now freely rolling down her cheeks.

"Hn… Then why are you dressed like that? Do you have a date with that teme?" said Naruto in a cold voice.

"No. I'm dressed like this for you, Naruto!" says Sakura, her determination rising to the surface.

"For me?" asks a now shocked Naruto.

"Yes , For you, silly!" exclaims Sakura as she wipes the tears off her face.

"But why?" asks Naruto. A question he has been asking a lot that night.

"Because I care about you, Baka! And I'm going to take you out tonight, no ifs, ands, or buts about it!" shouts Sakura.

"Nani?!?!" exclaims Naruto. "What about Sasuke? I thought you would only go on a date with him?"

"Shut up Naruto!" yells Sakura as she rushes over to his bed, grabs him by the collar, and pulls him into a kiss. At first, Naruto is completely shocked, but he regains his senses and returns the kiss. After a few moments, which felt like forever to the two, they separated. "Does that explain enough?"

"Yep!" said Naruto with a foxy grin on his face.

"Now get ready for our date! You don't want to keep a lady waiting, do you?" ordered Sakura. "I'll be downstairs waiting."

"Right away, Sakura-chan!" shouts Naruto. His hopes finally restored…

End Chapter 3...

* * *

Holy flaming piles of shit, Batman! That took forever! Sorry for the wait guys, but I was kinda busy during Thanksgiving and I didn't have much time to sit down and write. Hope you guys like the chapter! It's a little on the Angsty side, but it got the job done. I know I made Sakura a bit of a bitch, but I needed her to find her true feelings for our blond haired hero. If your wondering what computer I'm talking about, look up VAIO LT Series PC/TV. It's pretty sweet! 'til next time! Ja ne! 


End file.
